New Recruites
by Wolf Of 2 Moons
Summary: Two girls are recruited into the organization. No one knows anything about them, yet...they seem to know quit a bit about the members themselves. AxelxOC, DemyxOC
1. Chapter 1:Introductions of a different

Chapter 1: Introductions.

On a usual morning or what could pass for one in Castle of Oblivion's main meeting room for the Organization Thirteen members. Each member sat in his or her designated chair, going over previous and new missions thus discussing what had gone wrong and right in their reports, as well as a few commenting how easy their new task would be.

Once the routine was finished many of the younger members went to leave the room, but to their chagrin Xmnas had something else to add to the day's report. In clearing his throat the room's grumblings came to a sudden hush as he spoke. "There is one last thing I am adding, not only to the report…but to the organization." This brought on a few interested and bored gazes from his underlings.

Behind the double doors leading into the room, some of the members closest to the door could hear the whispering of two feminine voices. "I dare you to…" One of the voices excitedly provoked the other. "I don't want to." Replied a meeker voice in which most of the curious members in the room had to strain to hear what she had said. "I'll give you this Cocoablast Bar..." The first cajoled sweetly to the other. There was a brief pause before the second female spoke up. "Fine…Darn you and my affinity for sweets." The organizations members could hear a faint rustle of a candy wrapper being placed into a pocket.

Xmnas sighed and shook his head in irritation at the delay, yet before her could say anything, the doors suddenly swung open and two figures leapt into the room. They landed beside each other in the middle of said room; their arms outstretched with grins on their faces, though the one on the right seemed a bit forced. "What's up homies!" They yowled simultaneously only getting a few chuckles or blank stares in return.

The two females pulled back their hoods so that the others could see what they looked like, both were an inch or so taller than Roxas and had the same hair style as Xion though the similarities ended there. The girl on the right had a blank, heart shaped face with light grey, pupil less eyes, her hair being a light blue with darker shades throughout.

The one on the left smiled and waved at the others in the room. Her face was softly rounded giving her a rather soft look that she clearly didn't care for, her eyes a vibrant violet with her hair being a dark brown with green highlights. She seemed a bit hyper seeing as she kept shifting for one foot to the other since no one had bothered to answer them.

Xmnas merely turned to the others without so much as a twitch to his features. "Everyone, this is Mixie." He gestured to the hyper girl to the left who beamed at the others and uttered a loud "Sup?" to which she once again received no reply. "Along with her partner Ashix." The girl to the right merely stared at them as they at her, though they could sense her mind wasn't exactly there or paying much attention to anything.

Larxene, one of the only two members of the organization that was female suddenly spoke up before Xemnas could speak again. "Why in kingdom hearts would we need them? I think everyone would agree that we are fine how we are." She lifted her nose in disdain at the two.

Roxas and a few others snickered softly at her expense. "As you very well _Larxene_, that we need all the talent we can get to complete Kingdom Hearts. I believe these two have the necessary talent to achieve that goal." His tone left no room for argument.

Vexen, Marluxia, and Zexion looked just as skeptical as Larxene herself. "Are you serious?" She almost shrieked, though it was quickly quieted when Saix's unwavering gaze. "Hmm…I suppose a demonstration is in order." Xemnas looked to Mixie who at that particular moment was making odd faces at her companion whom merely stared back with a blank look in her blue eyes.

"Mixie." Said girl snapped to attention with wide eyes. "Sir!" She mock saluted, making the leader's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Do you see that red headed fellow over there, the one who has decided that this meeting makes for a god cat nap?" Mixie nodded, seeing as there was only one person in the room who fit the description given. "Wake him up…"

The girl's partner Ashix chuckled, though there was somehow no emotion behind it as her friend suddenly vanished and reappeared next to the sleeping red head. "Hey cutie, wake up!" Mixie shrieked at the top of her lungs…the male slept on.

"Heavy sleeper." Ashix quipped as Mixie nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes. A moment later the red head was levitating mid air above his chair, moved slightly out of it and then… was suddenly dropped. Half way to the ground the male woke up with a sudden yell of alarm, in which Mixie once again reappeared and caught him. "So cutie what's your name?" The girl smiled though it seemed to only unnerve the guy. "A-Axel…" Before he could finish with his catch phrase, the female simply said "Okay." Promptly dropping him onto the floor and disappearing to once more to her friend's side.

"Ow! Damn! The least you could have done was put me back in my chair!" Axel snarled and glared at the brunette who simply smiled smugly back. "Nice to see you come back from the sleeping dead." Zibar gasped out as he and several others tried to contain their laughter, even Saix had a small smirk on his features.

"As you can see, they would make fine additions to our cause." Xemnas looked around the room, groaning when Larxene once again vocalized her opinion. "What of the other, she hasn't done anything." She scowled at the bluenette whom didn't seem one bit phased by the glare. "I do think making a fool out of one of you should be enough for now." Saix retorted coldly in which the blonde once again shut her trap.

"Everyone is a valuable asset to this organization, but do not forget your place…dismissed." Xemnas ordered with a wave of his hand, all of the members nodding and teleporting to where they were needed.

"Interesting first day huh?" Mixie grinned cheekily at her friend whom merely stared back. "Indeed…" She mumbled after a slight pause.


	2. Chapter 2: Assignment and Arguments

_Chapter Two: Tag-Team Assignment_

It had been about two weeks since the girls had joined the organization, becoming rather close to Roxas and Xion as their personalities seemed to mingle quit well. Though Axel was the former two's best friend he couldn't stand being around Mixie, she was just so damn obnoxious! Her friend Ashix wasn't much better, having little to no emotion most of the time. Yet it seemed spending time around the three was slowing bringing them to the surface more times than not, but the girl still crept him out.

Said red head was in his room examining his chakrams, making sure there were no dents or scratches that could jeopardize his performance work wise when there was suddenly a knock on his door, a familiar blonde popping his head into the room. "Hey Axel, Saix wants to see us." Demyx smiled as axel scowled at him. "Fine!" He nearly spat, being in no mood to put up with the eccentric male he quickly made a portal to the mission room leaving behind a confused sitar player who followed suit.

Once there, Axel immediately noticed that Mixie and Ashix were also present in the room making his scowl deepen as he as Demyx approached the blue haired berserker. "You called?" He drawled out with sarcasm lacing his words in which Saix narrowed his amber eyes. "Indeed." The male began as he handed a piece of paper to the two females and then to Demyx and himself.

"Since the girls have been here awhile, we need to evaluate their strengths to see how far they have progressed." Before Axel could ask the bluenette raised his hand to cut him off. "There for this mission will have two teams, you and Demyx ." Said blonde hung his head a bit, most likely having wanted to be with Ashix. Demyx had been trying to befriend her for a while but so far was failing miserably.

"Then Mixie and Ashix. Both teams are to go to Hollow bastion and destroy as many heartless as possible before time runs out. You will have roughly an hour to get back." Demyx scratched his head in confusion. "How will you know who has won?" The blonde flinched as Saix glared at him. "I just will, now off with you." The male turned his back to the four as he went back to his own business.

"Well it looks as though we have it easy again." Mixie's smug voice rang out into the room, Axel swiveled on his heels to turn and glare at her though it did little more than make the brunette laugh. "We'll see whose laughing last when I humiliate you by winning." He shot back, the two instantly getting into an argument over who was better.

Demxy and Ashix merely stood by watching the two with slight amusement and exasperation. "Honestly…" The grey eyed girl sighed as once again, the two were at each other's throats because of Mixie's taunting. "Well you can say things are never dull with the two of them around. The blonde male grinned at her though she merely stared blankly back. "I suppose so."

After a few more minutes of arguing, Ashix decided it was time to end it by pulling Mixie away from Axel and summoning a portal. "Work to do." Was her only reply when her partner asked why she hadn't let them continue their small spat.


	3. Chapter 3: Pet?

_Chapter 3: Pet?_

"Damn look at all of the Heartless!" Mixie exclaimed, slinging her double sided battle axe over her shoulder. "This is going to be _so_ easy." Ashix merely nodded in agreement as her silver fae blades appeared in her hands, but soon after spotting a small heartless, her ambition dropped. "How cute…" She mumbled, reaching into her coat pocket and produced a cocoablast bar trying to luring the heartless closer. "You can be my new pet." She titled her head for a moment. "I'll call you…Mr. Squiggles." The bluenette smiled as Mr. Squiggles crawled within reaching distance.

Thwack! Her grey eyes widened then proceeded to tear up as her gaze lifted to Mixie, who had just crushed her new pet. "You killed Mr. Squiggles…" Ashix sniffed as she swiped at a few neoshadows half-heartedly. "I'll get you another pet." Mixie grinned as the two quickly made their way through the rest of the hoard that had suddenly appeared.

Roughly an hour later Ashix turned to her friend. "How do we know if we are beating Axel and Demyx?" Voicing the same question the blonde male had earlier. Mixie shrugged her shoulders. "Saix will tell us when we get back." Ashix nodded as they continued to defeat the rest of the heartless in their area.

Mean while, the boys also taking out their fair share of heartless themselves. "When I win I'll…I'll…Brag! That's it! I'll rub my victory into that smug little face of hers!" Axel snarled as he dispatched another crowd of heartless as his blonde companion chuckled. "Mixie? Come on Axe, she was just following orders." Demyx smiled, referring to the first day the girls came to the castle.

The sitar master sent out another wave of water dancers as the red head scowled. "I bet they are sweeter than you think." Axel' glare turned into a look of shock, and then slid into one of amusement. "Aww, does Demmy have a crush?" He teased, eliciting a small blush from the blonde. "N-No!" Demyx stuttered. "I'm j-just saying you s-shouldn't judge so q-quickly." The water master tried to rub away his blush but to no avail as the pyro rolled his eyes. "Right…" He muttered sarcastically as he continued his slaughter of heartless with massive heat waves.

As the hour arrived, all of the heartless of Hollow Bastion had been vanquished and both teams returned to the castle to see the results. When they arrived, Saix's blank expression didn't change a bit as he spoke. "Just about what I expected, though the girls are still developing their skills like Roxas and Xion." The group seemed surprised. "What do you mean?" Axel demanded as Demyx tried to coerce Ashix into a conversation while Mixie laughed at his failed attempt at flirting.

"The teams tied." With that, Saix left to report back to Xemnas leaving Axel fuming, Demyx slightly depressed, while Mixie and Ashix looked on in amusement.


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting alongside thy enemy

Chapter 4: Fighting alongside thy enemy

Another week later, Mixie and Ashix made their way once again into the mission room discussing what kind of heartless would make a better pet when their gazes landed on a familiar duo. Axel scowled at Mixie who merely smiled smugly back, Demyx sighed sadly in which Ashix looked at him quizzically.

"Man, why can't someone else do the mission for me?" The smaller bluenette shook her head slighty muttering a soft "Lazy." In which Demyx scratched the back of his head with a small laugh, Saix glaring at said blonde. "You will do as instructed." The berserker looked to the others. "This time Axel and Mixie will scout Traverse Town." Said two glared at each other. "Demyx and Ashix will scout Beast Castle." The blonde male's blue eyes lit up. "Sweet!" He grinned sheepishly at his new teammate's blank look.

Both teams made portals to leave to their areas. "Hurry up." Axel all but snarled at Mixie as he disappeared into the black void. "Good luck." Said girl lightly punched Ashix in the arm as she made her way to Axel's portal. "Huh?" Ashix's eyebrow rose a fraction in confusion as she turned to leave with the patently waiting Demyx.

"Ladies first." Said sitar player mock bowed as his teammate chuckled lightly at his antics. "Why, thank you." With that she quickly entered the vortex leaving Demyx to catch up.

Once at Beast's Castle, Ashix looked around in awe. "Wow…it's so pretty…"She murmured as Demyx appeared behind her. "Yeah, it's pretty creepy." The blonde shiver slightly as he to scanned the area. "Chicken." The smaller of the two replied flatly making the taller male flail around a bit. "I'm not scared! "I just hate strenuous work." Demyx sniffed, rather offended as they headed across the court yard into the castle itself, dispatching any heartless that appeared.

Inside Ashix paused once again to take everything in. "Such a lovely built structure." She hummed as they went from room to room, though she wasn't sure exactly what they were scouting. "Are we just here to look around or what?" She suddenly voiced which seemed to startle the blonde, seeing as neither of them had spoken for quite some time, which in itself was odd since the blonde always seemed to hyper.

"Ah, we are documenting what all is here and stuff." The bluenette gave him a flat look that said. _'Yeah that explains everything.'_ Demyx sighed as they once again entered to ball room. "So far it seems we have everything documented." Looking about the grand room, and idea began to form inside the blonde's head.

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed one of Ashix's hands, tugging her to him. "w-what are you doing?" Shock flitted across her petite features as her silver eyes stared into his grinning face. "I thought we could have a bit of fun since we are done." Demyx chuckled lightly as he once again tugged her smaller frame towards the middle of the room, grasping her other hand in his own as he did so.

"Shall we?" He looked down into her startled expression. "W-What?" Ashix managed to squeak as the blonde laughed and spun them around the room. "Dance of course; we are in a ball room after all!" The small female's facial features flicker between embarrassment and discomfort, while the taller blonde's was care free and excited.

After a few twist, turns, and dips, Ashix was able to regain her bearings. "P-Please let go…" She managed to whimper. "I'm getting dizzy." Demyx slowly stopped their small tango and let go of her to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry, got too excited I guess." The girl merely blinked as her usual blank expression slid back onto her face. "We should be getting back." The male nodded and opened up a new portal. _'Why does my stomach _feel_ as though it has butterflies in it…Ah, I will just have to ask Mixie.'_ Ashix smiled slightly as she followed suit.

Traverse Town had to be one of Mixie's favorite spots; she was so excited even though she had to be with that red headed pain in the ass. 'What's the deal with his attitude anyway? All I did was drop him, and it's been almost a month since then already!' She shook her head at the thought.

Axel had been moody since they had arrived, giving short clipped answers to her questions, or ignoring her entirely. The brunette decided that she didn't need Axel to finish the mission so she simply closed her eyes and teleported to the sandlot district, which had lots of heartless for her to fight. "Finally some action." She whispered as she teleported to the area.

"What?" Axel, after deciding he had tormented her long enough, turned around only to discover his teammate gone. "Damn that girl!" He snarled and shook his head, and began his search for Mixie throughout the different districts of the town.

"Such snoopy little things." Mixie murmured as she watched the heartless mil around the sandlot from atop of a building nearby. "I guess it's time to put them in their place." She grinned and teleported into the middle of the horde. "Okay, who's first?" She growled, drawing a fan like object from her sleeve, quickly flicking the item to where it formed a disc with sharp blades at the edges.

Neoshadows and different colored floating bombs lunged at her, making her suddenly duck and roll out of the way and throw her disc into the crowd, cutting down at least half of the weaker heartless. "Time for plan b then." Mixie muttered as they quickly surrounded her on all sides.

Catching the disc mid-air, she quickly morphed the disc into a razor chain. Though the weapon cut down the bunch by another half, the heartless pressed on. "This is ridiculous! Let's see if this finishes things." The weapon once again changed its shape, this time into a sword, whose blade was liquid fire. She thrust the blade into the ground, flames erupting from the ground incinerating all it touched. As the last of her opponents disappeared, her weapon turned back into the original fan she had produced earlier. "Well that was fun…Now off to find Sir pain in the ass." With that, Mixie teleported to the train station receiving a loud scolding from Axel in the process. The two failed to notice a hooded figure watching them from the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5: An encounter of the odd sort

Wow…I was honestly not expecting a lot of reviews, but lo and behold here are what I consider an awesome amount. I want to thank those who like Mickey and I's story as much as we do. You guys have given me motivation to continue typing. I am taking my time only cause I have an internet card at the moment so my use of it is limited until I can get something else…boo…But! The story must go on! If anyone has any tips on how to page break the story with lines please let me know.

Chapter 5: An encounter of the…odd sort.

Mixie hummed as she walked around the Sandlot of Traverse Town by herself; Ashix was busy delivering paper work and other errands to keep herself busy, so the brunette thought it the perfect time to replace said girl's pet that she had unfortunately pulverized on their first mission.

"I know those little devils are here." She mumbled as her gaze traveled around the lot. It looked as though there had been a scuffle, two blitz ball bats laid haphazardly on the grown as though they had been carelessly tossed about. "Huh.." Mixie picked up one of the items and examined it for a moment. "Ohh…the trouble we could cause." She smirked deviously as she swung the bat around a few times before a shadow caught her eye.

"Ah Ha!" She comically pointed her finger at the shadowy form of a small neoshadow that froze and stared back at her as she quickly dug out a blue collar with a leash attached to it. "Victory shall be mine!" Mixie yowled as she charged at the frightened heartless, whom tried to scramble away quickly only to be tackled and hog tied by the energetic girl. Where had she gotten the rope?

"Well looks like I can fulfill my promise to Ashix." Her violet orbs dancing with glee, through the process of capturing her opponent; the girl had failed to scan her surroundings and hadn't notice someone watching her from the shadows. "That's...unique." Mixie spun around as the stranger stepped out of the shadows with a raised brow on his features.

"You know, I could almost have mistaken you for a member if you had stayed quiet." Her violet orbs narrowed in annoyance. "Though I have to wonder…how did you find me.._Riku_?" The name was spoken with a bit of venom attached to it, though the male seemed unfazed by it as he removed his cowl, revealing his silver hair and blue eyes. "Well I do have to keep tabs on the two of you since Diz is also interested."

Mixie sighed and eyed the neoshadow that was trying to escape it bonds, though freezing in it tracks mid-attempt as he cowered from the girl's glare. "You know, I don't have a fondness for stalkers." Her fan appeared in her hand and against the boy's throat as she teleported herself behind him. "Do you know what I do to stalkers?"

"Yes I very much do." Riku smirked back as her face darkened. "Then why are you here?"

The silver haired male kept his smirk as he retorted. "Gathering information of course. You and Ashix are different from the other members, so I have to keep my eyes on the both of you."

It was Mixie's turn to smirk as her fan disappeared. "Well then it's a good thing that we aren't really that different." She shrugged and began to walk off. "Before you ask how I know who you are, let me ask you this. Do you really want to get into my business?" A dark threat hung in her words as Riku seemed to consider them. "I'll take my chances." He replied.

"Well, have fun with that Twilight walker." Mixie picked up the neoshadow and warped back to the castle. Riku hesitated a moment before disappearing himself. "I'll find out the truth..One way or another." He mumbled.

Ashix sighed with relief as she entered the kitchen to get herself a snack. "My…what a day." She shook her head as her thoughts traveled back to the day's events. She had been called to meeting room where Saix asked her to deliver parcels for him seeing as he was busy with his own work and she was one of the few he deemed trust worthy enough not to lose the items…or set them on fire for fun like a certain pyro.

The first three deliveries were fine since Zexion, Xaldin, Lexaeus either ignored her or simply nodded in her direction as she placed their parcels onto their desk. However..the rest were…how should she put it…odd? The rest went a bit like this:

Xigbar nearly placed a few holes in Ashix's form with his gun sword, as his target was hanging on the door in which she made the mistake of entering in; even though she knocked.

Vexen tried to coerce her into helping him with some of his experiments…her being one of them he had hoped.

Axel nearly lit her on fire when he opened and read his files, even though she had been several feet away in which she assumed was a safe distance.

Luxord managed to get her to gamble with him for a bit, Ashix found she was rather good at blackjack. 

Marluxia scarred her more than Larxene ever could as his femininity rivaled the blonde's herself…the flower petals smacking her in the face didn't help matters either…

Larxene had made it to where she couldn't get past the door without being electrocuted so she simply slid the files under the door.

Roxas and Xion weren't in their rooms so she simply left the papers on their desk.

Demyx had to have been the oddest encounter. The blonde insisted on following her around the entire time even though she tried her hardest to get him to leave…she even tried running. To say the least; the male was rather fast considering how lazy he usually was.

Ashix had finally managed to make Demyx leave, reminding him of all the work he needed to do, the blonde hung his head in defeat as he trudged back to his room.

In all it was a rather eventful day and Ashix felt that her reward would be her second favorite treat; watermelon slices. The blunette took the small container of diced melon from the fridge and a fork from the drawer and then made her way to a tower in Twilight Town to meet up with Mixie. "I wonder what her mission was." She hummed softly as she teleported to said tower and sat on the edge enjoying her treat, though her enjoyment was soon ruined.

"Do you normally eat so much?" That voice made chills go down her spine for a moment. "Haven't we seen enough of you today?" The silver haired male stepped out onto the ledge. "We?" He asked. "You've been to see Mixie, that is certain." Ashix didn't bother to turn around as she spoke. "What do you want twilight walker?" Her tone was flat, as though she didn't care if he answered or not.

"As I told your friend, Diz and I are interested in your data." Ashix felt the sudden urge to slap the smugness that was in his tone and on his face. "All data of us before being nobodies has been destroyed. What you are observing is already documented." Riku glared. "What?"

The bluenette felt a smile tug at her lips. "All previous data had been deleted." She took a few bites of her almost forgotten watermelon. "Now please let me eat in peace before you irritate me further and I slice you into ribbons." Her tone made the silver haired male shiver and turn to leave. "I'll get that data." He all but snarled, soon disappearing into a black vortex.

"Mm…I sincerely doubt that." Ashix hummed a soft tune as her attention returned to her delicious treat.

"Come on, stop being so stubborn!" Mixie struggled to pull the heartless she had obtained earlier down the hallway to her and Ashix's room. "You new owner is just around this corner…" The little neoshadow dug its claws into the tiled floor and wouldn't let go. Mixie growled and threw down the leash in frustration. An idea suddenly hit her as she felt around in her pockets and retrieved the coacoablast bar from it.

"Come here little one, I have a treat for you.." She cajoled as the heartless once again stared at her. Suddenly, it lunged at the candy bar. Having its reward in its claws, it soon inhaled the treat within a few moments. "Dang, you're almost as bad as Ashix with those candy bars." She gently picked up the small neoshadow and carried it around the corner.

"Hey Ashix, look what I got you!" The brunette yelled at her friend, who was only a few feet away with an annoyed look on her face. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here…you know your behavior is getting rather erratic." Mixie merely chuckled. "Don't worry, everyone here thinks I'm a loony bird anyway. Anyway…I kept my promise, look!" The girl held up the small heartless.

Ashix's eyes widened and a loud sequel emitted from her throat as she snatched and cuddled the heartless to her form. "A baby neoshadow, my favorite." The bluenette cooed a bit like a mother hen to her brood. "I'll call you…Neil."

Mixie could barely held in her laughter. "You could show a bit more excitement over it." Ashix seemed to think over it for a moment before letting out a rather loud shriek of 'excitement'.

"Good enough?" the brunette laughed as the bluenette managed a small smile back. Further down the hall, Ashix's shriek reached Demyx's ears. His blue eyes widened as he looked around for the source,. "I'll have to get back to you Roxy." The younger blonde barely managed a retort as the older one rushed out of the meeting room. "Never seen the lad so inspired to get up and go." Xigbar chuckled as Roxas chuckled nervously back.

The girls meanwhile were talking about what happened during their time apart when they heard someone coming. Ashix panicked since she didn't want poor Neil to meet the same fate as Mr. Squiggles as Mixie quickly thought of a plan and stuffed Neil into her jacket as Demyx rounded the corner.

"What's wrong are you okay?" He put his hands onto her shoulders, checking her over for any injuries. "Hey what about me?" Mixie snipped indignantly, the blond ignoring her. Ashix felt her cheeks heat up for a moment. "I-I'm fine. Please let go." The taller male did as asked. "Then why did you scream?" His blue eyes lit up in curiosity.

Mixie and Ashix exchanged a look. "We saw Larxene's room." Was their simultaneous reply. Demyx chuckled at the answer. "Yeah I guess anyone would be traumatized seeing that room." He suddenly noticed that mixie had something in her coat. "What's in your jacket?" Even though Neil was small, his form still slightly bulged from said girl's coat.

"Snacks." Ashix immediately replied, Demyx merely raised an eyebrow. "We like to snack and I also sleep-eat during the night so we keep extra in out room." She explained quickly. "Alright." The blonde nodded, said his goodbyes and walked off. _'That's the most she has ever spoke since they came here.' _He thought.

Ashix sighed in relief as she turned to her friend with a small smile, though it soon turned into a quizzical look at the smug look on her friend's face. "What?" She mumbled. "You li-ke him, your coming around and li-king i-it!" Mixie's eyes went to the hallway Demyx exited from.

"Mixie." Said girl looked to her partner quizzically. "You may want to check your coat." The brunette looked to where Ashix was pointing and looked at Neil whom looked back at her with sheepish yellow orbs. "You little _!" It seems that little Neil had yet to be castle trained and did not like stressful situations.


	6. Chapter 6: Talks and other odditites

Chapter 6: Talks and other oddities.

A few weeks later Demyx was searching the halls for Axel, he had a question that wouldn't leave him alone and he needed some advice. He didn't think Saix would appreciate his time being wasted on such a question and the others would probably just make fun of him. So his best bet in getting an answer was from the pyro himself.

Said red head was in his room flopped onto his back staring at the ceiling with his green eyes half lidded as though in thought. "Hey Axel?" The blonde knocked on the other male's door even though it was wide open. The male's green eyes opened fully before his head turned to look at the nocturne. "What is it?" Axel raised an eyebrow as he sat up and lightly stretched his muscles to get out all of the kinks.

"Ah…I have a question since I can't really figure out what to do about a certain situation" The blonde mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. "All right, shoot." The red head nodded, curious as to what it would be. Demyx was sure how to ask without sounding like a love sick dork so he merely said. "Well…I like Ashix an awful lot, but she doesn't seem to really return the feelings." The nocturne shifted his feet for a few moments before Axel had to press on with a "Well?"

The blonde paused before asking. "What do you think I should do? I mean, I can't really think of anything that might not send her running the other way like she usually does." The very thought of it seemed to depress the male. Axel seemed to think about it seriously for a moment. "Well…have you considered playing her a song?" The others blue eyes widen. "I have but, I don't know what kind of music she even likes."

This conversation was getting to depressing for Axel's taste, so he strode up to the sitar player and spun him out of the room. "Then why not just make one up and see how it goes?" Demyx seemed to think for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The blonde suddenly got a sly grin on his face that made Axel twitch. "So what are you going to do about Mixie?" The door was promptly slammed in his face. "Touchy." Demyx chuckled.

Meanwhile, the girls; Mixie and Ashix; were in their room. Mixie was fiddling with something she had found on a mission and couldn't figure out what it was suppose to do yet, while Ashix merely stared out the window with a blank face on her own bed as Neil slept in her lap. "Hey Mixie?" The brunette jumped slightly as the quiet in the room was broken. "Huh?" Her violet orbs looked to her friend quizzically.

"I want to ask you something." The bluenette's face hadn't changed since she had been looking out the window, but her friend could sense the girl's small bit of emotions coming to the surface.

"What is it?" The usually hyper girl sat up onto her bed and gave the other her full attention. "About guys." The quiet one deadpanned which made Mixie nearly fall over in exasperation. "Uh, well you see." She rubbed her neck for a moment before an idea hit her. "The grin that stole over her face seemed to unnerve Ashix a bit.

"Well when a guy loves a girl and vice versa they go like this." Mixie began to hit her hands together in a kissing motion. "Then they_" She was interrupted by her partner's rather loud. "Not _that _talk!" The brunette stopped and blinked for a moment. "Then what is it?" The girl couldn't believe her eyes as her friend actually sported a blush of all things! "About Demyx. When he's around I feel as though I still have a heart. But it frightens me and I end up running away from him most of the time." Ashix sighed softly as Mixie seemed to think about it.

"Awww!" She suddenly squealed and tackled the other onto the floor with a hug. "Cant. Breath. Choking. Me." Ashix managed to gasp out after a few moments. "Oops, sorry." Mixie let go of her and they both sat up. "Well then I guess that it means you like him a lot and then you'll get together and…" The brunette once again started making kissing motions with her hands.

"Mixie!" The bluenette groaned in what seemed like annoyance. "You're no help." An idea suddenly struck her. "What about you and Axel? Will you two be sucking face soon too?" The seriousness in which she spoke the words seemed to make Mixe freeze and go pale. "Like hell!" She snarled. Her temper only seemed to make the situation worse and Ashix began to laugh lightly at her.

A while later the girl's parted ways and Ashix found herself in a garden that had different plants and flowers of all kinds that must have come from the other worlds. She walked about flora using the paths that wound their way through until she happened upon one of her favorite flowers. A hydrangea bush; and a periwinkle blue one at that. "So lovely." She hummed as she examined the small petals of each individual flower.

Footsteps were soon heard approaching and Ashix spun in slight alarm towards who ever had also entered the garden, only to relax slightly as she realized it was Demyx. The male had his sitar strapped to his back and was looking at her rather sheepishly. "Sorry to startled you, but I've been looking everywhere for you and this was the last place I could think of." The girl lightly blushed as she averted her gaze from his. "It's alright." She mumbled as her feet shuffled slightly. "What did you want to see me for?" Her grey eyes slowly made their way back to his face only to see him grinning.

"I wanted to see if you would let me to play a song for you?" Demyx quickly dismount his sitar from his back as she looked at him curiously. "That sounds nice." A small smile tipped the corners of her mouth as the nocturne began to play a soft melody. Ashix closed her eyes as the music seemed to wrap around her like a warm, safe blanket that she managed to somehow relax into as the tune went on for some time, reminding her somewhat of spring time with a warm breeze. As the music slowed to a halt she slowly opened her silver orbs, only to have them widen in surprise to see that the blonde had moved closer and was hovering over her. How had she not noticed that?

A small feeling of panic began to rise in her chest, but before she could try to run like she usually did, frightened silver met calm, warm blue and her panic seemed to dissipate if only for a moment. Demyx slowly lifted one of his hands to her cheek; surprise lit her gaze as he leaned in a caught her lips with his in a soft kiss. When he pulled back he once again sported a sheepish grin, this time with a small blush that rivaled hers.

A few moments passed as he watched her eyes glaze over for a moment as her hand touched her lips where his had been only moments before. "Ah.." Ashix started to speak before she promptly fainted. "Oh crap!" The nocturne quickly caught her though it was hard seeing as his sitar was wedge between them, so he carefully placed the unconscious bluenette onto the cobblestone walkway and strapped his sitar back onto his backside and then proceeded to gently pick her back up and carry her bridal style back to her room.

Mixie on the other hand was trying to find something to fill her empty stomach and found a rather large piece of chocolate cake. "Heck yeah." She snatched it out of the fridge quickly before locating a fork and making her way into the dining room. She sat in one of the plush white chairs and began to dig into her treat, when 'Sir Pain In The Ass' as she had dubbed him walked in to room as well.

They glared at each other for sometime before the redhead huffed and trekked his way into the kitchen while Mixie went back to her treat. A few moments later the red head was back with a plate of waffles smothered in butter and syrup. The hyper girl's eyes widened at the large stack before turning her violet gaze back to him. "Are you really going to eat all of that?"

Axel merely gave her a glare that she ignored in favor of looking at the delicious waffles. "No, seeing as how my stomach isn't as big as yours. Mixie's gaze immediately glared back causing a rather long glaring which was broken by her stomach rumbling, unfortunately her cake was no longer on her plate seeing as she had polished it off after Axel had walked back in.

The pyro snorted in amusement before forking a few waffles and putting them on her own plate which made her raise her eye brows at him. "Not like I'm going to eat them all." He shrugged as he bagan to eat his share. The brunette looked at him suspiciously before taking a bite of her own waffle, they were delicious! Who know the jerk could cook. "Wow, these are actually good." Mixie hummed which made Axel smirk. "My talent just doesn't lie in chakrams and lighting things on fire you know." She smirked and chuckled back. "Wouldn't have guessed." It was amazing that they were actually holding a decent conversation with one another without trying to verbally or physically strangle each other.

"So, how go your missions?" Axel asked off handedly as the comfortable silence seemed to itch at him to say something. "Good so far, though Ashix and I still have a ways to go." He nodded before noticing her pause. "Oh crap I was suppose to meet up with her for a mission!" The red head rolled his eyes as she inhaled the rest of her food and took off. "good grief." He grabbed both of their empty plates and went back into the kitchen.

When Mixie rounded the corner into their room she was shocked to find that Ashix was passed out on her bed with Demyx flitting about nervously, Neil under the bed trying hard not to be discovered while trying to get a cocoablast bar that had fallen onto the floor only so far from the little neoshadow's claws.

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded as the blonde male froze at the sight of her, Axel too seemed to wonder the same thing as he had been passing by to go get Roxas for a mission. "Well?" Mixie snapped as the nocturne started sputtering nonsense. "Tell me or so help me I will bury you in Agrabah where no one will find you!" The threat seemed to work and Demyx explained.

"Well we were in the garden and I played a song for her and…I got caught up in the moment and kissed her, she went to say something but fainted." The two by the door seemed shocked beyond belief. "What the hell Demyx, all I told you was to play her a song to help you two connect. Not _that_!" The blonde held up his hands as a shield from Axel's angry words. "I know but I couldn't help myself."

"Greif! Just get out of here and I'll take care of her. I can't go anywhere now since we have a mission together today anyway." Both males nodded though Demyx hung his head as he went to inform Saix that the girl's would more than likely have to do their mission tomorrow.

A few hours later Ashix came to and was crushed into a hug by Mixie who explained everything since the bluenette couldn't remember anything after being kissed. "And then I made them leave and have been here ever since." The brunette nodded as her friend took on a thoughtful look. "I'm sorry to have made you worry so much." Mixie merely shrugged and smiled back. "It's alright, I'm just glad you woke up…so." Her face had the look of slyness to it that made Ashix a bit nervous.

"How was the kiss?" She felt her face heat up…and yet a soft smile made its way onto her face that surprised her teasing partner. "It was nice." She murmured softly.


	7. Chapter 7: Mission and Baths?

Sorry for the late update everyone, I wasn't feeling well.

Chapter 7: Missions and baths?

It had been quite a few weeks since the _'incident'_ and ever since Mixie had been terrorizing poor Demyx each time the blond tried to talk to Ashix, it was almost like the teen was brought back to square one! Only this time the bluenette he was infatuated with didn't seem to mind his presence and seem to tolerate his silliness with ease as the days passed.

Mixie, the most hyper of all of the organization members, found herself relaxing atop of the tower in Twilight town with Xion who was lamenting her stress about not being able to dispatch the imposter that seemed to be hiding within the organization's shadows.

"No worries, I'm sure you will get him next time." Mixie hummed as she practically attacked her salty-sea ice cream the two were eating. The raven haired girl stared silently at her new friend for a moment. "I sure hope so." She took a bite of her own. "Where is Ashix by the way?" She inquired; it was unusual for the two to be apart usually.

"Oh, she had a mission with Axel today." Mixie scowled slightly as Xion chuckled. "What about you, weren't you suppose to be on one too then?" The brunette tilted her head from side to side. "I'm supposed to be with Xaldin, but I have a little while to spare." The girl seemed to grow a bit sad, her violet orbs glazing over a bit in thought. The blue eyed raven noticed her odd silence and asked what was wrong.

"It's just…I know we aren't supposed to have memories but, I can't help but to remember that it partially my fault that we are nobodies. If I had a chance to go back, I would have taken it all instead of half." She shook her head. "No…I wouldn't have agreed to such a thing in the first place."

The two proceeded to chat for a little while longer before Mixie got up. "Well we better get back before we get into trouble." Xion shook her head. "I'm going to wait a bit; Roxas is going to be here soon." The orher just shrugged and smiled as she got up. "Alright but I don't want to become a god-friend okay?" She waggled her finger in the raven's direction yet only received a blank stare in return. "Hehe, never mind, I hope Xigbar won't be in the mission room to call me ducky. I maybe bipolar but I don't quack." Xion laughed as Mixie made a portal and quickly made her way through it.

Ashix sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that day. She was trying to reach a mass of darkness that had attached itself onto one of the walls higher than she could reach in Cinderella's Castle. Unfortunately Axel had gone on ahead of her to make sure it was the last of them. "Hmm…" She narrowed her silver eyes a bit as she went through her arsenal of weapons that she had, all were limited to short range attacks. "Well this sucks." She sighed and looked around in the rooms and found a broom to dispatch the blob of darkness with. Humming a tune, she went swiftly through the halls looking for the fiery red head. She suspected the male didn't like her very much especially since she was close to Mixie.

"Axel..?" Ashix called out, stopping every so often to listen for him. "Great he probably left me." Her head hung low for a moment before she heard rather loud footsteps behind her. "Now why would I do that?" Axel grinned at her slightly shocked face. "Well…you don't exactly like me." The red head chuckled. "Nah, it's mostly Mixie that gets on my nerves, though you are weird yourself. Got it memorized?" He tapped his temple making Ashix laugh a little herself.

"I guess that's true, but you know she really isn't that bad." She went to walk forward but noticed he was staring oddly at her. "Why are you carrying a broom?" He asked, her silver eyes looked down to realize she -in fact- had not put the broom back. "Ehehe..." Ashix chuckled nervously.

"Let's get going." The red head made a portal and made their way back to the castle. Once there Axel took off to who knows where and Ashix sat on one of the sofas to wait for Mixie to come back from her own mission.

The bluenette sighed softly as her gaze went to the ever increasing kingdom hearts moon, her eyes glazed over as images flickered across her vision. "How long has it been since we've went through that door?" She frowned slightly and turned around as she heard someone approach. "Oh, hey Roxas." She smiled slightly as the blond smiled back.

"Hey Ashix, how was your mission?" The boy took the liberty of flinging his body onto the couch she was perching on. "Well…I used a broom." One of his eyebrows raised a fraction in amusement as she explained that she couldn't have reached it otherwise.

At the Beast's Castle Mixie was given the task to wipe out the heartless that had reappeared there while Exaldin had something to retrieve further in the castle's depths. "Well at least I get to kick some butt!" The brunette cheered and quickly zipped her way through the heartless bombs floating around trying to hit her with lighting and ice with her flame sword.

As she made her way further into the fortress using the secret back ways inside, she noticed that someone else was here besides the residents of the castle, Xaldin and herself. "Well let's go see." She grinned mischievously as she followed her gut instinct to where the other intruder was. Hiding herself behind the one of the walls, she made a quick peak to see a spiky haired teen make his way through a door.

"Ohh." Mixie quickly went through the door only to find that it locked behind her and a beast with at least three heads blocked the entrance to the other. She quickly barrel rolled behind a crate so as not to be seen by either party and watched as the boy wielded a key blade, much like Roxas did only it looked like a regular key instead of black. "So that's Roxas's _'other'_." She hummed lightly to herself.

At any other time Mixie would have leapt out to help but she wanted to know what the kid was going to do and once again began trailing him trough the castle as he sleighed heartless and nobodies until he reached the bridge. "Hey its Xaldin….what is that?" Her violet orbs scanned over the glowing, yet wilting rose held within a fancy glass case in which was held under the other organization member's arm.

Not so much as an hour later, Xaldin was defeated and he disappeared. "Uh oh…am I going to get in trouble for not helping?" The thought only bothered her slightly; she hadn't been ordered to engage anyone in battle besides the heartless so she shouldn't be punished for it…right?

Mixie watch as the one called Sora and his friends left for another world. "Well I guess I should RTC." She shook her head as she transported herself back home.

After reporting her finding to Saix, Mixie thought she would be scolded at least but recived nothing short of a dismissal from the blue haired berserker after handing in the paperwork.

Heading back to her and Ashix' room, she found the girl struggling to get a soaking wet and covered with shampoo bubbles Neil under the sink's faucet to rinse him off. "Come on Neil you need to be cleaned up." The bluenette whined slightly as she gave it another go, Neil however dug his claws onto the side of the sink and wouldn't let go.

"Need help?" Ashix turned around slightly to look back at Mixie with a sheepish smile. "He found my stash of cocoablast bars." Was her only explanation as her friend laughed at her predicament; grabbing the soap covered Neil and placing him into Ashix's arms. "Okay, hold him and don't let go…Water!" Mixie yelled, casting the beginner spell as Ashix tried to yell for her to wait in panic, a waterfall of …well …water crashed over the girl and Neil, soaking them to the bone.

The heartless squirmed his way out of his mistress's arms and bolted for the bedroom as Ashix's shoulders slumped, breathing going a bit ragged, and her form began to teeter. "Oh crap!" Mixie exclaimed as she caught her friend's lifeless form mid-air, the girl being once again unconscious that month. "Ashix! I'm so sorry I forgot! Wake up!" The hyper girl all but screamed at her seemingly lifeless companion. "Someone help!" She shrieked, running through the halls having put Ashix down onto the tiled floor minutes before.


	8. Author's Note

Author's note

Sorry to all whom thought this was an update.I thought I would alert alert all of you that I have obviously lost not only intrest but insperation with this story.  
>There for I am handing over the rest of the chapeters over to my co-writer in crime inuogagurl77.<br>The story will have the same name but will have an (8) since the story will begin on chapter eight, as that my chapters have ended at the 7th.  
>Said title will be New Recruits(8).<br>thank you all for your patience and within the next few weeks a new chapter sha'll emerge.


End file.
